


I dragged you down; Darling I dove in after you

by zephalien



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Guilt, Having Faith, M/M, Short & Sweet, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: Crowley finally finds a moment to admit his worst fear.





	I dragged you down; Darling I dove in after you

It drops into him rather quickly actually. A terror he had turned away from in the moment and only just rose up in his belly now.  
Aziraphale could only see the external aspect of it though which took the form of the most broken and vulnerable look invading Crowley's previously sweaty and amused grin.  
Maybe they shouldn't have gotten into that third bottle, but, Aziraphale thought giddily, they were alive to make the mistake.  
Crowley's current expression, however, chased any merriment out of the room in such a hurry that Aziraphale was surprised that the room remained unchanged in reality.

what if you fall, 

and its barely said and barely heard but Aziraphale grins.

"I rather think I would have done it already or perhaps I have always been." He chortles flippantly much to Crowley's horror.  
"Aziraphale quiet! They'll hear you!" He hisses terrified. He's never felt afraid for himself this way.  
"My dear. My love." Aziraphale grins lazily, recklessly.  
"Even if they were to listen, what are they to do. Divinity strike me down if that is thy wish." He continued half directed at the ceiling with a giggle.  
"Aziraphale!" Crowley said horrified and uncertain what to do.  
"You know, I've longed to say something to you since, was it 2 or 3, anyway a few thousand years ago." Aziraphale chimed in blissfully, seemingly unaffected by the growing terror of his companion.  
"Yes? What was it?" Crowley said anxiously. He had never known the angel to behave this way.  
"You remember Jesus, that poor boy?" Aziraphale said absently grinning at his demon.  
Crowley simply nodded feeling nervous. He was so surprised by this sudden change and so entranced as well.  
"I've always though-" Aziraphale breaks here to laugh for a moment, "well, I've always been of the opinion-"  
He laughs again not quite able to say the words in his amusement.  
"Yes?" Crowley prompts desperate for the angel to keep going in the same way he would force his car faster when he felt uncertain.  
"Well," Aziraphale seems to erupt with the words and his supressed laughter, "Jesus he had quite a lovely ass, don't you agree?"  
Crowley was so shocked that he too began laughing.  
They clung to each other in amusement but it soured again. Or at the very least Crowley did.  
"But you... lost your faith." Crowley says softly, fearfully.  
Just like that Aziraphale is no longer amused. His wildness tamped down for the moment and he inspects Crowley.  
"In fact, just the opposite, my love." He says reverently, carefully. "I found it... in you."  
He adds the last words uncertainly, as if he isn't sure it's the right thing to say.  
If Crowley was a being who required breathe, at this moment he might have been in trouble.  
"Don't concern yourself any longer with the goings on of heaven and hell." The angel says kindly. "She meant for us to be together or she would never have allowed us to meet."  
He said it like a fact.  
what  
Crowley breathed, not specifically from lack of understanding, though the angel had always been incomprehensible to him.  
Still, Aziraphale provided an answer.  
"My darling demon, do you think that once I met you I had any fate besides to love you? How silly. I can do nothing but."  
Aziraphale regained a bit of his humor with the confession, but held his gaze upon Crowley still.  
Crowley could no longer hold himself together and reached out. The angel reached too and they simply clung to each other with the familiarity of two beings who always had.  
"I'll never let them seperate us again."  
It was Aziraphale's voice that spoke but the sentiment belonged to them both.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to beezie if yall leave kudos i will be forced to happy cry swaddled in a blanket for many hours.
> 
> (I kept thinking how funny it would be for azzie to get risque after the apocwhoops and it freaks Crowley out so bad. Azzie rolling up to the renewed earth asking if his outfit is a pussy out look and crowley like discorporates just from that)
> 
> hmu at slugoffish on twitter for more homeofsectual content


End file.
